Thermos Of Doom
by BlueDragon007
Summary: Danny is trapped in the thermos with Box Ghost and learn that there is a more annoying ghost then Boxy. One-shot


**(A/n) I was bored so I wrote this, I hope you'll like it! ;)**

**HAPPY 11th DANNY PHANTOM ANNIVERSARY PHANS! (I know, I know, it was yesterday, but I was unable to post it because my mom had to took away my tablet! And she"ll probably took it away again)**

* * *

~THERMOS OF DOOM~

**Danny's POV**

* * *

Sam and Tucker were at home because they got a flu, now it's up to Jazz and me to catch these ghosts. I just hope that she won't suck me into thermos this time, she already did it ten times! Oh, well, here we go.

"Danny! Did you take the thermos?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Spector Deflector?"

"I can't wear it!"

"Fenton Bazooka?"

"Don't need one!"

"But it will be better if you bring one. Who knows what could happen!"

"Jazz! I have ghost powers! They are much better then bazooka"

"Ok, then I took a bazooka" she said and I slap myself onto face. How can she be so stubborn!?

"Danny! Are you coming!?" she shouted happily, I sighed.

"Coming! But do I need to ride in your car?"

"But how else could you go to the ghost to capture him into thermos?"

I sighed again, transformed into my ghost half and lift into the air, "I'll fly." I told her.

"Well, ok. Now let's kick some ghost!"

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

It's a miracle! Jazz didn't suck me into thermos, she actually caught a ghost, a Box Ghost to be exact, but still, you know.

Now, we were battling Skulker and Jazz had to call Skulker a Ghost-X. When will she learn!?

I was chasing Skulker and then I heard Jazz again.

I knew what that meant and I was sucked into thermos, again! She already sucked me into that stupid thermos eleven times (counting this time).

Ok, I will survive. When I thought that, I hear a most annoying voice that I heard in my life, "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the ghost said and my eyes winded.

"HEEEEEEELP!" I screamed, I won't survive!

"What is it Ghost Child? Scared of my awesome power! I will rule over this small place!"

I slapped myself onto face, I couldn't believe that he is so stupid! "If you haven't noticed, THERE IS NOTHING TO RULE HERE!" I shouted and glared at him, I think that I glared at him, everything was bleak, but still I couldn't believe that he is so stupid.

"No matter! Cuz' I am the Box Ghost! I'm the master of all square, cardboard and bubble wrap. I'm the-" I cut off the Box Ghost, I couldn't listen to him and I think that it's passed only five minutes, "Dude, are you sure that you aren't related to Technus?"

"I am not related to overgrow wire! BEWARE!"

"You sure? Because you are sounding like him, " if I could only see Boxy's expression right now, but unfortunately, everything is black and crumbled! I hope that Jazz will get me out of this stupid thermos soon.

"Ghost Child? About what are you thinking and BEWARE!"

"Dude! Will you ever shut up!"

"No!"

"Did you know that you got a new power? And it's called ANNOYANCE!"

"I do not have that power!"

"And why do you think that?"

"It's already taken" Boxy said and my eyes winded, there is ghost of annoyance! ? Man, I hope I'll never see him, ever! But still, Boxy probably said it wrong. No way that somewhere up there is that ghost!

"Boxy, are you sure?"

"Yes! Him and I are the best friends! "

"Why am I not surprised."

"Because I'm a more superior creature!"

"Huh, and I thought that you are at the end of the food chain" I said and changed my position and then I figured out that Boxy is really quite. I made a ball of ectoplasam to see what is going on, but then I saw that I accidentally sat on the Box Ghost head, I didn't see it and he probably didn't notice. I had to laugh at that, still couldn't believe that, if I only had a mobile right now.

The moment was soon over when Jazz figured out how to release only me and not other ghosts.

I glared at Jazz, firs she sucked me and I was trapped with BOX GHOST, and when I could finally enjoy in the thermos she released me.

"How long it passed?"

"One hour, why?"

"Do you know how is it to be trapped with Box Ghost for one hour!? "

"Ouch, it looks like I need to work on my aim."

"Looks like? Before needing and quick." I said and then a blue mist escaped from my mouth, "Well, this is your chance" I said and then some strange ghost appeared and he looked like a clown!? This won't end well.

"COVER YOU EARS! LADIES AND GENTLEMENS!

My name is Circus Ghost! The only one true ghost of annoyance! " he shouted.

"Great, just great! Jazz, for the love of god! Please, try not to suck me into thermos this time!"

"Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. This ghost shouldn't be powerful, just really annoyed, even more than Box Ghost"

"How is that even possible?"

"I heard of him, but never believed until now. Listen, I will distract him and you'll suck him."

"Ok"

***A few moments later***

"YEEEESSS!" I shouted when Jazz sucked the ghost, but she _HAD _to suck me into it too. I can't believe it! I'm stuck with Box Ghost, again! And just on cue, I heard a voice more annoying then Boxy's.

"COVER YOU EARS!" the ghost of annoyance shouted.

No, I won't survive this time, "HEEEELLPPPP!" I screamed, not believing that this is actually happening.

* * *

**(A/n) I hope that you had a good laughing time because I almost die from laugh when I was writing this.**


End file.
